1. Field
A washing machine and an associated washing method are provided, and more particularly, a washing machine and an associated washing method are provided in which washing water is sprayed into a drum.
2. Background
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing and/or drying laundry. A washing machine may wash laundry by effectively using washing fluid.